Problem: Nadia rode her bike for $11$ miles on each of the past $12$ days. How many miles did Nadia ride her bike altogether?
Solution: The total number of miles biked is the product of the number of miles biked each day and the number of days that Nadia went biking. The product is $11\text{ miles per day} \times 12\text{ days}$ $11\text{ miles per day} \times 12\text{ days}= 132\text{ miles}$ Nadia biked a total of $132$ miles.